Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker
Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fifteenth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Darth Vader of the Star Wars series and Albert Wesker of the Resident Evil series. Description Star Wars VS Resident Evil! Lightsabers meet guns and fists in this badass duel against awesome villains! Will the deadly Sith lord reign supreme over the Prototype Virus-fuelled superhuman of the Umbrella Corporation? Interlude Wiz: For every hero, there is a villain. For every Mario, there's a Bowser. For every Sonic, there's an Eggman, and for every Luke Skywalker and Chris Redfield... Boomstick: There's always these two badass villains! Darth Vader, the deadly Sith lord... Wiz: And Albert Wesker of the Umbrella Corporation. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader is a prominent figure of the Galactic Empire, puppet of Lord Sidious, enforcer of Emperor Palpatine and the deadliest Sith Lord the galaxy had seen at that point. But the man under the suit and helmet was the once heroic Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: He... is Luke's father. Darth Vader: I... am your father. Boomstick (unenthusiastically): Oh hey, look, an echo. Wiz: Anyway, Skywalker was once a Jedi Knight serving the Galactic Republic. He was well versed in his combat skills, though seemed to be quite rebellious against the way of the Jedi, marrying Padmé and having children. Which isn't allowed by the Jedi rule. Boomstick: Why the hell would they disallow marriage and sex?! No wonder Skywalker wanted to join the Dark Side! Wiz: Well, he didn't WANT to join the Dark Side, but rather, Lord Sidious tempted him to cross over there to unleash his full force potential. And since Anakin was worried that his and Padmé's child would not survive, he reluctantly accepted and joined the Dark Side... though not before severing Windu's right hand, allowing Sidious to land the killing blow which led to Skywalker defecting. Boomstick: It was totally for the marriage and sex. Wiz: No, it wasn't. Boomstick: You believe what you want, Wiz. Anyway, remember how Sidious got his own Force Lightning shot back at him by Windi and he looked like a disformed Michael Jackson? Well, turns out something similar would happen to Anakin later down the line on the planet Mustafar. Wiz: This was where Anakin battled Obi-Wan, and was defeated and burned alive. Despite the burns, Skywalker survived with his mechanical arm and sheer hatred for Kenobi. Boomstick: Of course he would be burnt like a steak. Mustafar's a volcanic planet, it's not like SPF-25 is going to prevent that. Wiz: Anakin would be doomed to die, had Darth Sidious - then the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire - not found him and took him to Coruscant via a shuttle. There, he was given cybernetic enhancements and would be encased in a suit of black armour that would house him for the rest of his life, becoming... Darth Vader. (cue Imperial March remix) Boomstick: Darth Vader... now there's a name that will strike fear into enemies. Wiz: With his new found power and a new suit of armour, Vader became Emperor Palpatine's enforcer, backed up with a squadron of Stormtroopers as well as the likes of skilled warriors such as Boba Fett, and began joining in fighting against the rebels and Jedi forces. Boomstick: Being a guy from Star Wars, Darth's weapon of choice is his custom Lightsaber! What sets this particular model apart from his son's is that this little beauty is powered by an Adegan crystal. Specifically, the Pontite model, which is the most powerful type out there. In short, it'll pretty much cut through anything when given the chance! Wiz: Backing up his Lightsaber's strength is his own mastery of Form V Djiem So, a defensive posture-based fighting style based on perseverance and pressuring the opponent. Boomstick: However, Vader's abilities wouldn't be that great without his trusty black Sith armour, which not only lets him breathe, but also augments his abilities! He gets increased strength, stamina, durability and sometimes even agility! His helmet also gives him data of stuff and things as well as infrared and ultraviolet vision! Talk about being crazy prepared! Wiz: But Vader's deadliest skills stem from his connection to The Force... or rather... Boomstick: The DARK SIDE of The Force! Wiz: The Dark Side of The Force gives Vader incredible power, and is a lot more deadly than the standard Force. Boomstick: His Force ability of choice is the Force Choke - which he always loves to pull on people he is not happy with. Alongside that he's also skilled with the Force Crush ability coupled with powerful telekinetic abilities. Wiz: His telekinesis is so strong, he can CRUSH ANOTHER PERSON'S ORGANS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. Boomstick: Talk about dying from the inside out. Wiz: He is also adept in Force Deflection and can utilise the Kinentite ability, which is a different variant of Force Lightning. He also knows Tutaminis, allowing him to dissipate concentrated energy. Such as the Lightsaber energy and energy shots. Boomstick: Damn! He also knows the Force Speed and Force Cloak abilities as well as being able to create Force Barriers to protect himself, which is handy for blocking something deadly heading towards you. Oh, is some dickhead trying to throw something at you? Throw up a Force Barrier and laugh! Wiz: On top of all of this, Darth Vader can also use his telepathy to drain knowledge from his victim, such as how he found out that Luke Skywalker had a twin sister. Yes, Darth Vader is also a telepath. Boomstick: He can choke me to death without even touching me AND know all my secrets? Better steer clear of this guy! Wiz: Darth Vader would prove to be a formidable figurehead of the Galactic Empire. He is an adept master of combat, and him surviving the events of Mustafar proves his incredible durability. And while on Kessel, Darth Vader got his arm chopped off with the Lightsaber still in hand, survived, and retaliated by telekinetically throwing the hand with the Lightsaber into the chest of another Jedi, killing them. Boomstick: That might be one of my most favourite feats I've ever seen on Death Battle. And even with his job trying to keep the Galactic Empire in check and battling the Rebels and what-have-you, he still found time for battling in Soulcalibur IV, find some new dates, and even throw down raps against Hitler of all people! Darth Vader rap battles against Adolf Hitler in Epic Rap Battles of History's Season 3 premiere. While Vader raps, text at the top appears saying "Yes, this is real..." Darth Vader: You wrote a little book/Got 'em fired up/Had a Beer Hall Putsch/Got 'em fired up/When your bunker/Started getting fired up/You put a gun in your mouth/and fired up! Boomstick: He's as slick with his rhymes as he is with his Lightsaber! Wiz: Aside from participating in modern-day activities, he's not invincible. His skills were eventually no match for the likes of his son and his suit has a vulnerability to strong electrical discharges such as lightning. He also depends on breathing apparatus to survive, and will die if not connected to them. Not to mention... Sidious played Vader for a fool. Boomstick: But then he did the Vader-like thing to do and tossed him into an abyss, so he got the last laugh in the end! And that left a clear reminder to everyone who betrays him - you don't fuck around with Darth Vader. Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. '' Albert Wesker Wiz: Born to parents with enhanced intellectual genes, young Albert, alongside many other children, was brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker Children program. '''Boomstick: Worst. Day care. Ever.' Wiz: Here, Albert was given the surname of Wesker, and showed a lot more promise than the other children in the project. After a few years, Albert Wesker was able to join Umbrella as one of their key researchers. Boomstick: He got to do some pleasant things with his time there, such as researching the T virus with his buddy William Birkin. Fun times... Wiz: Wesker was, actually, a good man, helping Chris Redfield and his allies in their goals. However, come the events of the Mansion saga, and things started to go horribly wrong... Boomstick: It's time to rewind... to 1998. At least, in-game 1998, anyway. Wiz: Albert Wesker, alongside Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton, were all part of the "Mansion Incident", which involved the first few hints of Wesker's betrayal of the group. He planned to unleash the Tyrant T-002-- Boomstick: A Terminator? Wiz: ...No--against them, but Chris and the team were able to foil the plan, and the Tyrant killed Wesker instead. However, Wesker's death was deliberate on his part, as prior to this, he injected himself with the Prototype Virus. Thus when the room was empty, Wesker's body reanimated. Wesker had risen once more. Boomstick: Sooooo... he's a zombie? Wiz: Replace "zombie" with "superhuman" and close enough. Boomstick: Well, why the hell would he even try to inject himself with a virus anyway? It's a fucking virus! Wiz: As it turns out, Wesker's got a pretty good blood-type. One almost unique to him. This not only allows him to take in these usually harmful substances, but to get all the benefits and none of the drawbacks. Boomstick: ...That is fucking scary. Wiz: Anyway, with his new power, Wesker began to work towards his goal of turning humanity into similar superhumans and ruling over them as a god. Boomstick: Despite not usually requiring a weapon, he always has his custom handgun holstered on him at all times - his "Samurai Edge" Beretta 92F pistol. This gun has some pretty specific requirements, including having at least 13 rounds in its magazine and being a specific weight and all that crap! The people who request this kind of stuff are weirdos. Wiz: But, of course, his strongest abilities stem from the Prototype Virus he injected into himself. (cue Albert Wesker's Theme - Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles) Wiz: The Prototype Virus grants him enormous power, but at the cost of his humanity. He gained superhuman strength, speed and durability as well as enhanced agility and incredibly fast reflexes. His reflexes are so advanced that he can dodge point-blank gunfire - or pretty much anything point blank - without a problem. Boomstick: He also gains superhuman endurance as well as a low-level rapid healing factor - it really saves on band-aids. But it also gave Wesker cat eyes... for... some reason. Wiz: He can also inherit the Uroboros virus to transform... into... this thing... Wesker is transforming into his... final form... in Resident Evil 5. Boomstick: AGH! Make me forget that shit! Wiz: Right, never happened! Now, the Prototype Virus did more than just enhance his abilities. It also gave different effects to his body as well. His skin, internal organs, skeleton and tissue all hardened as a result of the virus, making him very tough on the surface. Boomstick: He can also crawl along walls and ceilings like some sort of wannabe Spider-Man, and is apparently so tough that anyone who would try to punch him would probably shatter a bone or two! Wiz: With his power, Wesker has performed many crazy things - aside from seeking the domination over the ruins of the human race. He is able to lift and throw huge missiles with one hand, punched through another missile effortlessly, and killed a Chimera B.O.W. with a single, solid kick. Boomstick: You also forgot that he sent someone flying with a friggin' backhand! Wiz: ...Right. Anyway, even despite not seeming to have any conceivable weaknesses, he does suffer from a major superiority complex, seeing himself no less than a god. And even despite his cunning, he still managed to get outsmarted by Chris and the gang, which aided in his demise and ultimate death in a volcano. Boomstick: But his humiliating death is but one stain on Wesker's record! It's tough to be more scary and more suave-looking than this virus-ridden superhuman of terror! Albert Wesker: Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a king. No, I am a god! And even '''kings' bow to gods!'' DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton It was business as usual on board the Death Star. Darth Vader was in the Emperor's Throne Room with Palpatine, discussing tactics for their upcoming battle with the Rebels. Emperor Palpatine: I hope you understand our strategy for when the Rebels arrive, Lord Vader. Darth Vader: I do, my master. At which point, Palpatine pauses. Emperor Palpatine: I sense a great disturbance in The Force. Darth Vader: I have felt it. But what could it be? At which point, both Vader and Palpatine look up to see warning lights and sirens blaring throughout the Death Star. Someone was intruding. But who? ---- On an outer corridor of the Death Star, the intruder was making his way down. But the intruder was not Luke Skywalker, nor was it anyone from the Jedi or the Rebels. In fact, it was someone else altogether. It was a man in a tailed coat and sunglasses. None other than Albert Wesker. Multiple Stormtroopers race down the corridor, firing at Wesker. Wesker speeds forward towards the front-leading Stormtrooper and backhands him in the head, neutralizing him. He then pulls out his pistol and shoots five other Stormtroopers before speeding behind the last Stormtrooper in the group and punching him, sending him hurtling down the corridor. He continues on in search of the Emperor's Throne Room, continuing to take out Stormtroopers along the way. Before long, he is outside the Throne Room, with Boba Fett standing between him and it. Boba fires his rifle at Wesker, who dodges all of the shots and attacks Boba. Boba draws out a Lightsaber and attempts to slice through Wesker, but he blocks it with two fingers. Grinning, Wesker grabs Fett by the shoulders and throws him over his head, slamming him into the ground. Wesker then grabs Boba by his neck, holding him above the ground and punches his hand through Boba's chest, piercing through the armour and killing him. Wesker drops Boba's limp body and prepares to walk into the Throne Room, ready to confront whomever was in there. ---- All the while, Vader and Palpatine were discussing what was happening. Emperor Palpatine: It appears we have a visitor on board the Death Star... much unlike the Son of Skywalker. Darth Vader: If it is not Skywalker, then who could it be? ???: I can tell you just who it could be. Vader and Palpatine turn to see Albert Wesker approaching them, before stopping in front of Vader. Darth Vader: And who are you? What brings you here? Wesker smiles before propping his sunglasses up and staring at Vader. Albert Wesker: You call yourself the "Dark Sith Lord, Darth Vader", correct? Darth Vader: Correct. Albert Wesker: It's a shame you're trying to conquer this frail world... I had plans on doing the same... and I can't possibly allow you to intervene. Darth Vader folds his arms. Darth Vader: You wish to face me in combat? Albert Wesker: Only one of us can take the world and rule over it, Vader... Vader prepares his Lightsaber handle. Darth Vader: Very well. But I must warn you: You will not gain any mercy from me. Vader's Lightsaber then activates, the red blade extending to four feet in length. Emperor Palpatine: I hope you can put on a good show for me, Lord Vader. Vader gets into a combat position, but Wesker remains casual. FIGHT! Wesker ducks down and speeds towards Vader. Suddenly, Vader finds Wesker right in front of him, preparing an attack. Vader swings his Lightsaber to block Wesker's hand, then prepares to strike. He swings his Lightsaber thrice, but Wesker blocks using only three of his fingers. Albert Wesker: Is that all you have? Wesker attempts a punch to Vader's head, but Vader blocks it with his Lightsaber. Wesker then dashes by Vader, ending up behind him. He backhands Vader in the back of the head, causing him to flinch and stumble. Vader turns around to face Wesker before swinging his Lightsaber again. Wesker dodges the Lightsaber's blade in seemingly instantaneous movements before attempting to punch Vader again. However, Vader ducks underneath the punch and pushes Wesker away with The Force. Wesker slides across the Throne Room floor before coming to a halt. Darth Vader: Show me what you are made of. Albert Wesker (Grinning): With pleasure. Wesker then rushes to Vader again. This time, Vader anticipates it and swings his Lightsaber to block Wesker's attack again. However, Wesker gets behind him again and punches him in the back of the head. The force of the blow dents the Sith Lord's helmet as well as sends him back across the Throne Room floor. Darth Vader gets back to his feet as Albert takes off his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes. Albert Wesker: Trust me, Vader... I am the only worthy one. Albert then runs towards Vader in an attempt to end the match right then and there, but before he can pierce Vader's suit, the Sith Lord used The Force to push Wesker away. Wesker backflips while in the air and lands back on the ground cleanly. Vader then walks up to Wesker, Lightsaber drawn. Wesker draws his arm and prepares to deliver a swipe to Vader's helmet, but Vader blocks with his own arm, withdrawing from recoil, and holding Wesker up off the ground with Force Choke. Wesker begins to struggle against the Sith Lord's deadly grip. Darth Vader: "The only worthy one"? Is this a joke? Vader continues to Force Choke Wesker, but Wesker conceals his handgun and fires it at Vader's suit. The gunshot causes Vader to stumble, releasing Albert from the grip. Vader crouches as his breath stabilises, before getting back up. Wesker puts his sunglasses back on as he points his pistol at Vader again, this time firing at his head twice. However, Vader pulls up a Force barrier to protect himself from the gunfire before swiping his Lightsaber at Wesker's hand, slicing the pistol and rendering it useless. Wesker then swipes his arm into Vader, launching him off the ground, before following up by grabbing the Sith Lord by the cape and pulling him back, and kicking him away again. Vader gets up again. Darth Vader: You will require more than that to destroy me. Albert Wesker: That's the plan. Darth Vader then prepares his free hand as he casts Kinetite on Wesker. Wesker gets momentarily stunned by the sudden attack, before he races towards Vader again. Vader draws his Lightsaber in both hands and swings his Lightsaber at Wesker's head, who ducks under the blade almost instantaneously. Wesker steps back before attempting to kick Vader with his somersaulting kick, which Vader jumps back and blocks with his Lightsaber to avoid. Wesker then blocks Vader's next two Lightsaber attacks with his fingers before backflipping away from Vader's Lightsaber blade. By now, the Sith Lord was becoming frustrated. Emperor Palpatine: Perhaps this will make things more interesting... Palpatine draws a Sith Lightsaber and activates it. Emperor Palpatine: Take this, unknown warrior! Palpatine throws the Lightsaber at Wesker, who catches it in his hand. Wesker grins, feeling that he has the upper hand in the fight. Vader looks across to his opponent before getting in a combat stance. Wesker then dashes to Vader as Vader uses Force Speed to meet Wesker. Their Lightsabers clash as Vader and Wesker fight. Wesker plays an offensive strategy with his Lightsaber while Vader is on the defensive. Eventually, after a stalemate, Vader blasts Wesker with The Force, sending him flying and knocking the Lightsaber out of his hands. Vader uses the opportunity to use his telepathy on Wesker. His helmet relays data to him. Darth Vader: Albert Wesker... hardened organs... Too bad he can't resist my Force abilities... Darth Vader approaches Albert, now aware of what to do. Wesker, now realizing he's back on the back foot, dashes to Vader, attempting to overwhelm him with his strength. Vader uses his Lightsaber to parry Wesker's hand before grabbing Wesker by the throat and throwing him over his own head. Vader then puts his fist in front of his own face. Darth Vader: I've had enough of your antics, Wesker. Darth Vader closes his fist and clenches it further still. Wesker stands upright as he feels himself tighten. Inside Wesker's body, his organs, including his heart and lungs, begin to fold in on themselves and slow down. Blood begins to spill into Wesker's insides. Back in the heat of battle, Wesker gets down on his knees as blood pours out of his mouth, clutching his chest. Albert Wesker: Damn it! Daaaamn iiiiit!! Vader, having found an opening, walked straight up to the weakened Albert Wesker, drew his Lightsaber back, and sliced it across his torso horizontally. In just a matter of moments, Wesker's top half split off from the rest of his body. Wesker had been defeated. Vader stares down at Wesker's body as Palpatine looks on. Emperor Palpatine: This mess requires cleaning up, Lord Vader. Darth Vader: The Stormtroopers that survived will take care of it at once, my master. And with these words, Vader leaves the Emperor's Throne Room, leaving Wesker's body behind. K.O! Vader walks down a corridor of the Death Star as a group of Stormtroopers dispose of Wesker's body. Results Boomstick: Did... did he just...? Wiz: Yes, he did. Despite Wesker having superior speed, endurance and power, Vader's skill combined with his connection to the Dark Side of The Force ultimately triumphed. Boomstick: While Wesker gained quite a lot of advancements from the Prototype Virus, Anakin gained some of similar nature when he gained his Sith armour, not to mention The Force helped him match Wesker's superhuman abilities! Wiz: Wesker didn't really have any kind of special resistance against Vader's Force abilities, let alone some of the calibre of the Force Choke, Force Crush and Vader's telekinesis. Boomstick: Wesker's wicked strong and fast, and is able to overpower almost anyone with ease, but one of his deadliest attributes is his cunning. His researcher's mind combined with his villainous accuracy makes him a very hard foe to deal with. Wiz: However, against someone like Darth Vader, Wesker couldn't really do much about his situation. Wesker does not seem to hold too much resistance against telepathy, which Vader could easily use to gain information on him and figure out exactly how to take advantage of his weaknesses, while Wesker could do no such thing to Vader, making it extremely difficult for Wesker to hold the edge. Boomstick: Vader just gave Wesker the splits! Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader. Who would you be rooting for? Darth Vader Albert Wesker Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015